The Di Viscardis, the Goldbergs and the Vendraminis as Fairy Tales
by unbasher
Summary: Once upon a time, the Goldbergs, The Di Viscardis, and the Vendraminis were turned into fairy tale characters. They will each be in a few stories. (WARNING, for the purpose of some of the story, some of the characters will be OOC. Also, there are three OCS, their names are Antonia, Portia Jr, and Sarah. The two last chapters are about their normal lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Antoniella

Cinderella-Antonia

Stepsister-Portia Jr.  
Stepmother-Portia

Father-Antonio, who sadly dies, much to the neighboring king's relief

King-Shylock

Princess-Sarah

Once upon a time, in a kingdom, there was a girl named Antoniella, who lived with her father, Antonio, who ruled over the kingdom with an iron fist. This was because he got a contract, from the Anti Semitic Parliament, which would last until he died, to rule the kingdom. One day, believing that little Antonia need a mother, he decided to marry Portia. Then, the wicked woman and her wicked daughter, Portia Jr. moved in. Then one day, Antoniella's father was sick, and died. Portia mourned, Portia Jr. mourned, but Antoniella mourned the most. This news was of course celebrated by the formally tormented now liberated king Shylock and his daughter, Sarah, who had no idea of the cruelties that poor Antoniella would now bear. Poor Antoniella was sent to the attic, and was forced to clean everything. Being a nice girl, she obeyed and never sabotaged her work.

Two years later, there was a ball. Princess Sarah Goldberg was trying to find a playmate. She wanted a kind playmate who wasn't Anti Semitic. Portia smirked, she knew that her daughter would be a great playmate, for she sadly, in Portia's eyes, and Antonia's father's eyes, if he was still alive, was not Anti Semitic. So they got dressed, and Antoniella prepared them for the ball. They promised that she could go if she followed the conditions. She did it in time, then they mocked her, saying that they were just kidding, so they left. So Antoniella decided to defy them for once. Besides, she'd only go to meet the princess. So she got the ball gown that she was sewing in secret with the leftover fabric, and put her hair up in a ponytail. She knew that she'd have to return by 1:00, or her "Family", who returned at 1:30 would punish her. Then she put on the shoes that she secretly made for herself and went. When she got there, she saw Sarah, who looked annoyed with the children who came. She seemed to know about their character. That was because, one, the king knew the subjects very well, and two, she was a very good job of character. "He's Anti Semitic, get him out of here", she said about Anthony. "She's selfish and cares about nobody except herself, I don't want to play with her", she said about Tina. "He's got an ego bigger than the size of Jupiter", get him out of here", she said about Robert. "She's a coward and a bully, she's cruel", she said about Natasha. She disliked everyone who came until finally, at 10:30, it was Portia Jr's and Antonia's turns. Portia Jr. was smart and wasn't an Anti Semite, but she was vain, mean, and lazy. She also acted like Sarah should follow her orders. Angrily, Sarah yelled at her to get out. Then, it was Antonia's turn. Sarah groaned. She was probably just as awful as the others. Then, she smiled and said hello. Sarah said hello back. Antonia then complimented her. Then she saw Sarah's father, who was uncomfortable with all these people, and tried to help him get comfortable. This caused Sarah to smile. She liked this girl. Then, Antonia told her about how much she liked Diversity. Sarah smiled. They played with each other all night, until she had to go. She ran out while Sarah was telling her to stay. She ran so fast that she left behind one of her homemade shoes. Sarah vowed to look for this girl. She sent her father's friend, Tubal to look for everyone in the kingdom. Since the Permanent died, they had all the power, which was a swell change from "Hey, Jew, do this". So he looked for her through all the girls at the kingdom, this was because Antonia was a girl.

After finding no fits from the kingdom, he went to Portia's house. Portia tried to hold back her Anti Semitic tongue while Portia Jr. tried to fit to the shoe, which was too big for her. Portia Jr. started to scream that the shoe grew. Then, he was about to leave, when Antonia came out, sweeping the floor. "Shall she try on the shoe", she said. "No, she wasn't at the ball", she roared. But Tubal didn't listen, and let Antonia try on the shoe. It fit her, and she went to Sarah's house. She and Antonia lived happily ever after, and Shylock did too (unlike in the actual play).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, The Jew Among Thorns, aka the fairy tale that will be changed the least. It'll be changed to be more like the play.

The Judge-Portia  
The Jew-Shylock  
The Servant-Antonio,

Once upon a time, in a kingdom, there was a Servant named Antonio, who was going home after a hard day's work. Since he was nice to a poor Christian, he got a fiddle that made others dance as a reward from a stranger that was watching him. Enjoying his success, he decided to go to the woods, hoping to find a Jew hiding there, and also to take a walk. As he was walking, he got his wish. He found a Jew to torment. His name was Shylock.

So he decided to bully this Jew, by using his fiddle to make him dance among the thorns. Of course, Shylock did not know this yet. The Orthodox Jew thought that he found a sanctuary, and was listening to a bird sing. Then, Antonio screamed, to scare the bird. The bird flew away, making Shylock very very sad. Then Shylock the Jew said "Why did you shoot the bird". The servant then said "I don't need a reason, Jew." Then he played the fiddle, forcing the poor Jew to dance among the thorns. He begged him to stop. Of course, Antonio said no. Then he stole his money. After forcing him to dance for an hour, he counted the money. While, he counted the money, he ran off. Then, he found out that it was Antonio, who had bullied him many times before.

Then, the angry Jew decided to get revenge and went to court. He appealed for fairness and justice. Little did he know that the judge was biased against him. The servant gleefully made the Jew dance, and both the Judge and the Jew danced. Luckily for Portia, she loved to dance. Smirking, Portia laid out the law, aka the Alien Edict. Then, Antonio, instead of sentencing him to death, forced the poor man to convert to Christianity. Shylock was DEVASTATED.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Jews-Sarah And Shylock  
Antonilocks-Antonio  
Antonialocks-Antonia  
The Judge-Portia  
The Judge's Daughter-Portia Jr.

Once upon a time, in the woods, there was a man named Antonilocks and Antonialocks. They both They were happy for a while until Antonilock wanted to steal from the Jews. He thought that it would be fun. So they went to the two Jews house, but they were gone. However, there were two plates of kosher stuff. "I'll steal from the bigger plate, you steal from the smaller plate.", said Antonilocks. "But this isn't right", said Antonialocks. But Antonilocks didn't care. So he stole the bigger plate. Antonialocks however, didn't steal anything at all. Then Antonilocks stole the bigger pile of money, which the Jew made from working as a moneylender, while Antonialocks left the smaller pile alone. Then they saw the Torahs. Antonilocks threw it out the window, while Antonialocks left it alone. Finally, they saw the clothes, the beds, the toys for Sarah, the books for both of them, and the Jewish praying things. Antonilocks stole all of it, while Antonialocks, once again, left it alone.

Then, the two Jews got home. "My food, it looks just right", smiled Sarah. "My food is gone", cried Shylock. Then they checked the money, which they were going to spend on something nice tonight. "My money, I've been saving it for a while.", smiled Sarah. "Where's my money", exclaimed Shylock. Then they checked the Torahs. "My Torah. Where is it", exclaimed Shylock. "Don't worry. We could always use mine together.", suggested Sarah. Finally, they went to the bedroom. "Just the way I left it", cried Sarah, not noticing the two intruders. "All of it, gone", cried Shylock. Then he noticed the intruders. "You stole it all", Shylock accused. "She didn't, she's too nice. I did though, and I chucked your Torah out of the window", Antonilocks smirked. "I am so sorry", apologized Antonia. "I'm going to the judge. The law brings Justice", smiled Shylock. Of course, Sarah, who was skeptical of the law, tried to persuade him not to, but Shylock was not to be convinced.

So he did, and of course, the judge was unfair. "You're Jewish, so it's allowed. For accusing this good man of an illegal act, he will decide your fate.", smirked Portia. "But this is wrong. That man stole from him", exclaimed Portia Jr. "I agree with Portia Jr.", said Antonialocks. "He's a Jew", smirked Portia. Then, Antonio decided his fate. "He will convert to Christianity", Antonio exclaimed gleefully. "No!", cried an upset Shylock. So he was converted and baptized. Sarah, who was still Jewish, was very sad about this. However, Sarah did find two new friends, Antonialocks and Portia Jr. So she lived happily ever after, along with Portia Jr, Antonialocks, and although he didn't deserve it, Antonilocks, but sadly, Shylock did not.


End file.
